Drink On It
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: One-shot song-fic of what happens when Fon dares Colonnello to go over to an attractive woman alone at a bar. (Bad summary I know) I don't own Reborn! Or the song!


**My first song fic! As we were coming home from a craft fair and this song was playing and the idea was slowly forming in my head.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or this song, which is Drink on It by Blake Shelton!**

* * *

_Hey girl, hey where ya goin'?  
Come back and sit back down  
You look too good to be heading __home__ so early now  
You say you gotta work tomorrow  
Got a lot on your mind  
Let me buy another round  
Girl I think you and I should just  
Drink on it_

_Put our heads together and think on it  
maybe later on we can sleep on it  
but for right now  
Girl we just need to drink on it_

Colonnello was at a bar with his two best friends Reborn and Fon, it was their annual drinking night where they would get together and go to a local bar that had a table reserved for them every time they went.

"Hey Nello, look at that girl over there…the one with blue hair," Reborn said, pointing to an attractive looking woman with blue hair sitting at the bar with a blank look on her face.

Colonnello watched as the blue haired woman took a chug of her drink and put the glass down onto the wooden bar and sighed. She was in fact beautiful, wearing a pair of tight fitting shorts and a tank top that showed all of her glorious curves. "She's something, kora," He said with a chuckle. She was just his type as well.

"I dare you to go up to her," Fon said with a grin. He couldn't wait to see his long time friend get rejected by her.

"Alright, I'll do it kora!" Colonnello said, standing up and making sure he had his wallet and cell phone before stalking off to the mystery woman.

When he got to the bar she stood from her seat silently and was about to leave when he stopped her, "Don't go yet kora! I'll buy you a round," He said, grabbing the woman by the arm.

She looked like she was about to slap him, but then she sighed and sat back down. "Just one round….I have work tomorrow and a lot on my mind." She said with still a blank look in her pale red eyes.

_We can talk rocket science  
Jesus or politics  
How your boyfriend cheated on you  
Man he sounds like such a prick  
I could use another whiskey  
And your Cosmo's gettin' low  
While we're trying to figure out  
The _next_ place we should go_

"What's your name?"Colonnello asked her when they got their drinks, him a whisky and her Cosmo.

"Lal Mirch…yours," Lal asked, taking a small sip of her drink. She didn't make a face at the taste like he thought she would.

"Colonnello, so what's a pretty woman like you doing out alone?" He asked with what he thought was a charming smile. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Well Colonnello," Lal seemed to make it her goal to empathize that she was paying attention to what his name was, "I came here alone because my boyfriend, correction, ex-boyfriend, was too busy swapping saliva with a bleach blonde tramp," She pointed to a tall man who was in fact making out with a woman with bleached blond hair, "I should have seen it coming though, I'm always gone because of work." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Sounds like a total ass…but I understand what you mean, kora, I recently just got home from the Military and my girlfriend was cheating on me," Colonnello said.

"You're in the Military?" Lal asked with little interest in her voice even though he saw that there was great interest in her eyes.

Colonnello nodded proudly, "Joined after I got out of high school kora! What do you do that's got you going home on a Saturday at….nine-thirty?"

Lal took a sip of her drink before answering with a chuckle, "Military as well…I'm an instructor for the special forces squad." She said with a smirk at the surprised look on his face.

He looked at her; she didn't look old enough to be an instructor in the Military. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-eight, I've been in the Army since I was sixteen…my family was killed by a drunk driver while I was at summer camp and I really had no other options…" She said with a calm face. He had noticed that her facial expression never changed, it was still the same blank one he had seen earlier.

Colonnello gave her a hug, a tight hug that at first she couldn't get out of, but after a minute or two she did. "I'm sorry to hear that Lal, kora."

Lal shrugged it off, "I don't need sympathy…and I don't like hugs." She growled.

He laughed again, something that Lal didn't want to admit to herself that she found cute…it was the alcohol in her system…there was no way in hell she was actually starting to like the blond kora idiot. "Sorry I hugged you." He said with a wink that Lal didn't think was necessary.

_We can drink on it  
Put our heads together and think on it  
Maybe later on we can sleep on it  
But for right now  
Girl we just need to drink on it_

Reborn and Fon watched from a far as drink after drink the two seemed to scoot closer to each other.

"He might actually get lucky," Reborn said in disbelief as he watched the blue haired woman whisper something in Colonnello's ear that made him grin and tell her something that made her giggle drunkenly and move into his lap kiss him.

"I just hope they go to her house," Fon said with a look of horror on his face seeing as he was Colonnello's roommate.

"Want to stay at mine and Luce's house for the night just in case?" Reborn asked in sympathy.

Fon nodded, thankful for his friend for once. "Yes, please."

_This place is closing down  
But I don't wanna quit  
Gotta good thing going girl  
Let's find out what it is_

And drink on it  
Your place or mine  
Girl we can drink on it  
Dust off a bottle and drink on it  
Feels like we're doin' something right  
Let's find a corner of the night  
Where you and I can just drink on it  
Put our heads together and think on it  
Maybe later on we

_can sleep__ on it  
But for right now  
Girl we just need to drink on it_

"Ah the night is over…but it's still so young," Lal said when the bar had to close. She was of course drunk for she would never usually let someone have their arms around her.

The two were walking around a local park in Italy, talking, albeit they were both drunk and would probably not remember any of this in the morning.

"It's getting cold, kora, where should we go to warm up?" Colonnello asked, pulling her closer as they walked.

"Mhhh, my house is two streets away and I don't have a roommate…" Lal said in a hum pointing to the direction of the apartment complex she lived in.

Colonnello looked down at her and smirked, "Got something in mind for us?" He asked.

Lal nodded, "You said you were in the Military, I wanna see how well you can hold up in a fight against me," She laughed a wicked laugh that had even Colonnello laughing, even though on the inside he was terrified of the woman.

_Might make a memory that we won't forget_

_so let's just drink on it  
yeah  
Mmm  
Drink on it  
Sleep on it  
we can just drink on it_

* * *

**My first and worst attempt at a song fic! I wrote this in one day so please forgive the crappy story. And for the people who are waiting for me to update Growing up Together I will try to update tomorrow!**

**I was going to add a little epilogue thingy at the end but it just didn't seem right to me...  
**


End file.
